


Highway to Hell

by cheribombb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haechan(NCT) is a bully, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Needs a Hug, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark Lee(NCT) is a simp, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, markhyuck, mechanic!Mark Lee(NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribombb/pseuds/cheribombb
Summary: All Mark wants to do is complete the project he's been working on for two weeks as it will give his business a boost, but it turns out his boyfriend Donghyuck, who he hasn't seen in two weeks, has other plans for him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Highway to Hell

Mark had been looking at the underside of the 1949 Rolls-Royce Dawn Drophead for so long and for so many days it had started to appear in his sleep. He didn't mind that too much, because working on cars was what he loved, and to work on a car like this? A dream come true, really.

The Rolls-Royce was an incredibly rare vintage that had been dropped off by some incredibly rich-looking but nice people at his and his brother Johnny's garage just for a basic tune-up, but being the absolute greasemonkey that he was he couldn't bear to return it without the other tweaks and fixes it needed. So he'd taken it upon himself as a personal project for the summer, spending the past few weeks on it. Working on something like this meant he was finally being seen for his talent on cars, that his skills could be trusted on a possession as prized as this.

And Mark would make sure that when the car would be returned to the owners, it would be something he could be proud of. That was how Mark liked to complete his jobs.

It was a hot midday, but peaceful as hot middays in his neighborhood tended to be. Luckily, Mark was out of the sun in his garage that opened out to his front lawn and then the road. His dad had trimmed the lawn that morning and the scent of the grass put Mark in a good mood as it tended to do.

Under the car on his creeper, he was lost in his thoughts and trying to figure out what to do next when a familiar voice pierced the silence.

"Mark."

Mark wheeled out from under the car and found himself staring up at a none-too-pleased Donghyuck, a leg on either side of him.

Oh.

Mark felt his ears heat up in embarrassment at the whole viewpoint, but then a pang of guilt surged through him, and he knew exactly why.

It's not like he'd been avoiding him, it's just that he'd been so busy and then when he actually did have time to see his boyfriend he had been kind of hesitant to because he felt guilty about having been so busy before, and the cycle had continued for about the two weeks and they hadn't really communicated at all. For two people who had grown up in the same neighborhood, gone to the same school and had been dating for four years, two weeks was a very long time to not communicate.

"Oh, hey Donghyuck," he said casually, testing the waters.

"Been a while, hmm, Markie?"

His tone was so casual, Mark wasn't sure to feel scared or not. But it was hard not to feel a little intimidated when you're literally flat on the ground with someone standing over you.

"Ah, so this is what I'm second-place to," muses Donghyuck, taking in the shiny, silver and blue roofless vehicle. "Well, at least she's pretty."

Mark had to roll his eyes. "Hyuck, she's literally a car."

"My point exactly," Donghyuck evenly responded. He folded his arms with a slight pout. "Whatever. Hang out with me for a bit?"

Mark sighed. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with Donghyuck, of course he did, but he also really wanted to finish this. The completion of this project was going to be such a big boost for his business, and besides, when he was done with it he'd have all the time in the world to spend with his boyfriend and no reason to feel guilty for procrastinating. And it didn't help that the owners were coming to pick it up later that afternoon.

"Hyuckie, I'd love to, but not right now, okay?"

"Okay," singsonged Donghyuck, walking away. And Mark didn't trust it one bit. That was too easy. He rolled out from under the car again to see if he had actually left. He hadn't, and stood a little way away admiring the car. No harm done there, so Mark rolled back under the car and continued his tinkering.

"Very expensive, right?"

Expensive? Please. The people who brought the car to him could probably afford to buy the entire neighborhood. And Mark too.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Rare?"

Mark could hear the grin creeping into Donghyuck's voice and wasn't sure why. But was the car rare though? Well, it depends on how you define rare. Being one of only twenty-eight models ever made? Heck yeah, he'd define that as rare.

"Super rare."

"Awesome," murmured Donghyuck appreciatively, and Mark felt proud that he had something this cool to show off to him. And he'd be proud to show him all the fixes and adjustments he'd made when he was done.

"Have you sat in it at all? Took any pictures?" Donghyuck was now pacing around the car in circles, in a manner not unlike a shark cornering its prey, and it made Mark a bit dizzy to hear the direction of his voice changing.

Mark laughed out. "Definitely not. The owners would kill me if they found out, probably."

"Ah."

Mark continued tinkering, just the last few adjustments and he could wrap up this one of his longest projects, if not the longest project he had ever worked on.

He lost track of time for a bit, being in the zone, whistling as he worked. Then, above him there was a click and a creak and the chassis sank down a little, not enough to come near crushing him or anything, but enough to cause concern. That was odd. Mark couldn't figure out what had caused the chassis to sink like that. And then he realised. He rolled out from under the car.

"Please tell me you're not in there."

He rose to his feet, and then his heart sank to his feet.

"Oh hi Mark," beamed Donghyuck from inside the Rolls-Royce with a little wave that Mark would find cute if not for the fact that he was SITTING INSIDE THE FUCKING ROLLS-ROYCE.

Mark felt like he was going to pop a blood vessel. His voice came out tiny when he finally found his tongue.

"Why are you in there."

"Because it's really nice! The seats are sooo comfy and ahhhhhhh."

Donghyuck reclines into the back seat like he were on a massage chair from the mall and looks up at Mark through lidded eyes, and Mark would find it hot if he were not SITTING INSIDE THE FUCKING ROLLS-ROYCE.

And okay, maybe it was a bit hot but he was still INSIDE THE ROLLS-ROYCE. Donghyuck's expression changes quickly though to one of concern.

"Geez Mark, you don't look so good. I think you've been working on this car for too long. You need a break."

Mark struggled to breathe.

"No, I don't. I --"

"Yes, you do. You look tense."

Mark feels his eyelid twitch.

"The upholstery--"

Donghyuck threw his hands up. "Okay, I'm getting out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It just looked so inviting."

With the delicacy of someone performing surgery on a grape, he extracted himself from the car. He stood in front of Mark, head and eyes downcast, and playing with his fingers.

"I'm really sorry, Mark. I shouldn't have done that."

Mark's heart sinks again, this time at the look on his boyfriend's face. He hadn't meant to snap at him. And really, what was more important to him, the Rolls-Royce or his boyfriend? Donghyuck had just been horsing around. It was dumb, yes, but not malicious.

Mark pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to damage anything."

Donghyuck hugged him back, burying his head into Mark's chest in his clingy way.

"You know, I meant what I said."

"Said... what?" asked Mark, already having forgotten whatever it was.

"That you're stressed out and need a break. I know you're passionate about this project but you have to stay healthy too," Donghyuck appealed. "Just take a short break and then you can get back to it."

Mark laughed. "I want to, but the sooner I get this done is the sooner I can spend time with you."

"But you have so much tension! I can help you with that," murmurs Donghyuck against Mark's ear, squeezing his shoulders with his fingers. It felt great, honestly. Mark had to agree, his shoulders were tense. And once it were Donghyuck offering to fix it for him, he knew he'd be better than a hundred percent. Mark was a fixer of cars, but Donghyuck was a fixer of Marks.

Mark's breath hitched, suddenly finding himself unable to think about the car anymore.

"Okay," he whispered, and he knew he had the dopiest smile on his face but he didn't care.

"Okay," whispered back Donghyuck, still working on Mark's shoulders. "I have a kind of crazy  
suggestion."

"What?" Mark breathed.

"Let's go in the car.”

"What?" Mark choked.

Donghyuck shushed him. "Hear me out. We can sit there just for five seconds. Five. We can count them if you like--"

Mark frowned. "Hyuck, that is not a good idea--"

"--just because you earned it, okay? You did all that work on it; you can sit in it. Just for five seconds. With me. We're just going to sit. It'll help you register your accomplishment."

"Hyuck--"

"We're going to be super careful, okay? I know this is serious business."

With that, Donghyuck removed his hands from Mark's shoulders and took one of his hands in his. He carefully opened the door as before, and Mark held his breath.

"Let's leave our shoes outside, okay?" said Donghyuck, and sitting on the edge of the seat, removed his sneakers, and then scooted into the car, pulling Mark with him.

Mark sat on the seat and immediately warning bells went off in his head. What was he doing? He removed his shoes, and scooted around so he was comfortably seated inside the Rolls-Royce.

Donghyuck reached behind him and gently closed the door behind him.

"Ta da," he said, wiggling his fingers. "We're inside. Told you it's nice."

And it was nice inside. The seats were heavenly and Mark could have sunk down into them if only he weren't so tense, so hyper aware of the fact that he was doing something he really, really shouldn't. Mark resisted the urge to run his finger down the seams of the freshly installed leather and instead took in a deep breath of that new car smell. It was beautiful. He peeked between the two front seats at the dashboard and the manual transmission. It was all very, very nice. Nicer than he'd probably ever be able to afford. But what was he doing?

"See?" teased Donghyuck. "We didn't explode, we didn't die. Relax, you're not stealing the car or anything."

He took another look at Mark, large eyes searching his face.

"Relax, Markie."

He leaned over and kissed him softly, warm breath against Mark's lips. "I missed you."

He went in for another and soon Mark was kissing back hungrily.

"I missed you too," managed Mark, before he found himself pulling Donghyuck to him by the waist, his hands finding Mark's shoulders again.

"But ah-- this will look bad."

Donghyuck pulled away for a second to meet his eyes.

"We're just kissing."

Yes, but the last thing Mark needed was to be spotted in the Rolls-Royce making out with his boyfriend. And who knew how the situation could be misinterpreted.

"H--"

Donghyuck shushed him, and then fluidly moved from his position beside Mark to straddling his lap. Mark knew where things were going, and he'd really, really prefer not to do this in this car. Plus, they were out in the open, in his garage looking out on the street.

"Hyuck, we should really take this someplace else--"

Donghyuck giggled. "Live a little, won't you?"

He brought his hips up to meet Mark's, causing Mark to gasp in timing with him as he worked his fingers into his shoulders. Mark could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and not just due to the stimulation but because he was so afraid of being caught.

Suddenly though, Donghyuck had extricated himself from around Mark's hips and instead was in the middle seat again.

"Mark," he breathed, tugging Mark to the floor of the car by his t-shirt. "Me first."

Mark knew exactly what he meant.

"But I thought I was the one who needed relaxing," complained Mark, and he knew he sounded like a whiny child but he couldn't help it. Still, he sank to the floor of the car.

"Patience, Markie," murmured Donghyuck as he guided Mark's hands to the zip of his shorts.

Mark turns to glance behind him through the windshield of the car in an icy stab of fear. But no one was there, the road was devoid of any sign of life.

"It's the middle of the day," shrugged Donghyuck as he helped Mark lower his shorts. "Everyone is napping or in their house. No one wants to be out in this sun."

"We're going to make a mess," protested Mark, desperate to find a reason for his very determined boyfriend to cave.

"That's why you're going to be very, very careful."

Donghyuck twirls a finger through Mark's hair, and Mark barely has the time to ask himself what he's doing inside the Rolls-Royce when he finds himself working on his... second job of the day.

Mark thinks he really needs to slow down when he hears how loud Donghyuck is getting, even with his hand over his mouth, but the sooner he finishes with this the sooner he can get him to do it for him and then they can leave this car and pretend none of this ever happened.

Soon, unlike the Rolls-Royce he was supposed to be working on, Donghyuck was finished, digging his nails into Mark's scalp whilw Mark choked and sputtered and swallowed in his most valiant effort to keep the upholstery clean. He stifled a cough several times, and he was sure some of it had gotten stuck in his nose, but he did it, and he leaned back against the back of the shotgun seat, pulling in labored breaths as heavily as Donghyuck, who sat reclined weakly against his seat.

Hands shaking, Donghyuck fixes his clothes and scoots over to the left seat as Mark takes the middle seat.

"Okay," Mark manages, unzipping his jeans. "My turn."

Donghyuck nods distractedly, and starts licking the palm and fingers of his right hand. Mark watches in genuine confusion for a solid five seconds.

Donghyuck pauses mid-lick.

"What?"

Mark frowns. "I thought--"

Donghyuck clicks his tongue and shakes his head, a rueful expression on his face like Mark is a little child who didn't know better.

"Oh Markie, I don't think you've really earned that right now."

"Haven't earned it?" asks Mark incredulously. "What--"

Donghyuck paused, hand reached out over Mark's lap. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want this or not?"

Mark sighs in exasperation.

"Yes. I want it. Fine. But it's going to make a mess!"

"No it's not," rebutted Donghyuck, producing a folded pile of tissues from his pocket with a flourish. "I came prepared."

"Never underestimate the power of tissues," he declared, too excitedly, "Hendery reccomended this brand, he says it's extra absorbent and I totally trust his opinion--"

"Okay, okay!" concedes Mark, through gritted teeth. "Just get it done with, please, the car’s owners are going to be back soon and--"

"Relax," Donghyuck interjects, "I got this. The name of the game is 'relax'."

Relax.

Mark could do that. The car’s owners were coming by any minute now to collect their car and he hadn't seen his brother since morning so it was likely he could return at any time, not to mention he was openly getting a handjob in the Rolls-Royce that was overlooking the open road but sure, he can relax.

Donghyuck knew exactly what to do, and Mark could allow his body to relax. He forgot his surroundings and the only thing in his mind was the hand surrounding him, moving, and each movement bringing him closer and closer and...

Mark sobbed as it happened and he didn't care if anyone heard him. Mark lay back, breathing heavily as he gradually came to his senses once more.

And when he did come to his senses, he felt miserable.

Donghyuck produced the perfectly clean wad of tissues from his pocket again, and placed it gently in Mark's hand. He opened the door, leaned over Mark and ruffled his hair with a sweet smile, and said, "Have fun cleaning up."

With that he pressed a kiss to a dazed Mark's lips and with that, he was out of the car and running down the street.

Like a broken soldier surveying his fallen comrades around him on the battlefield, Mark simply stared at the mess in front of him, all over the backs of the front seats and the dashboard and even the ceiling.

From down the road, he heard Donghyuck’s gleeful voice echoing, "That's what you get for ignoring me for two weeks!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, and if you did please leave a comment and kudos, it means a lot to me.
> 
> This was a very impromptu story but when it happened I couldn't not post it. Funnily enough it's a spinoff of a story that I did as a writing challenge and I haven't even finished that yet lmao. But when that's done I'll probably post it too
> 
> If anyone got the reference with Hendery, 👉👉
> 
> I'm posting an AU where Mark is a fisherman and Haechan is a merman very soon, so please stay posted for that!


End file.
